Factory Interface
The Factory Interface is the computer in the Lab. It is the central access to the supercomputer and the place where Jeremie spends most of his time during missions. The interface also has been a key target for X.A.N.A.. It's where he sometimes infects the supercomputer with viruses to sabotage programs or cause problems on Lyoko. It was attacked, and critically damaged by one of X.A.N.A.'s first robots in "The Robots." Jeremie and Odd had to repair it for the mission. The primary font used is Aurabesh. It's where Aelita and Jeremie first met. The Interface and the Supercomputer itself seem to be extremely sensitive, as hitting the wrong key(s) when entering commands can cause drastic errors in the data, thus affecting Lyoko and possibly anyone who is virtualized. Errors can take a long time to fix. Galleries Seasons 1-3 and prequel Routine 246.jpg|Odd gets an alert as well, showing that his data is missing and he's no longer on Lyoko. William being possessed in Final Round image 1.png|William appears on the Interface once he's captured by the Scyphozoa. Aelita 234.jpg|The icons of the Lyoko Warriors and X.A.N.A.'s monsters appear on the screen. Le_pretendant_248.jpg|It displays their Lyoko avatar and the part of the body that was hit glows red. 1 bug.png|The screen shows X.A.N.A. gathering information on a lone hornet. 13 jeremie is deleting himself.png|An alert appears, indicating something went wrong with Jeremie's virtualization process. Tumblr lzlmsbysbj1qlvb12o1 500.png|Jeremie virtualizes his friends onto Lyoko, while watching through the Interface screen. 4 first meeting.png|Jeremie meets Aelita for the first time on the Interface seen in XANA Awakens. Codigo 1.jpg|The countdown starts up in Sector 5, and shows on the Interface screen. Interface Log Book.png|A map of an unknown location appears on the Interface screen. Aelita 0596.jpg|Aelita appears on the screen while she talks with Jeremie in Season 1. 2011-08-15 2132.png|Jeremie can use the Interface to track vehicles in the real world. Sabotage 223.jpg|The Interface shows Aelita and Ulrich being virtualized onto Lyoko. Sabotage 075.jpg|The Interface also has total control over all the cameras in the Factory. Desordre 011-1-.jpg|Odd and Yumi's data being scanned by the Interface in A Fine Mess. Code Earth Jeremie and Jim image 1.png|Jeremie and Jim watching the screen Interface while the others battle on Lyoko. Code Terre 383.jpg|Ulrich's ID Card shown on the Interface after he takes some damage. Scipio.jpg|SCIPIO being typed into the Interface. Code Terre 379.jpg|An activated Tower shows up on the Interface map. 9 virtual envelope damaged.png|Another alert appears on the Interface, this time its Odd. 15 taelia arrives 2.png|One of the Interface cameras showing the Factory elevator. Tumblr m41qosmqKO1r7qs82o1 500.png|Aelita appears on the screen multiple times to contact Jeremie. Tumblr m29qxvyeKC1qgcflso1 500.png|William's Lyoko avatar being uploaded. DNA Transfer System-1-.jpg|Showing Yumi and Aelita's dna codes. 28.la Scyphozoa robando la Llave de Lyoko de Aelita.png|The Interface shows Aelita's memories being drained. Tumblr m5hgepd7MM1r7qs82o1 500.png|Aelita talks with Jeremie from Lyoko. Hopper cmputer.jpg|''"Franz Hopper"'' at the controls of the Interface. Tumblr lyvnhyx2qu1qlvb12o1 500.png|Scanning Odd's energy level in Tip-Top Shape. Gravite Zero 327.jpg|Showing multiple enemies on the screen. Exploration Ulrich avatar image 1.png|Factory Interface showing Ulrich being virtualized. Uncharted Territory Aelita avatar image 1.png|The Interface showing Aelita being virtualized as well. A Great Day Time skip is starting again image 1.png|A Return to the Past is activated. A Great Day Jeremie works the computer image 1.png Final Round William avatar image 1.png Tip-Top Shape Odds power is running low image 1.png|Interface showing Odd's energy level is draining. Tip-Top Shape Odds Jeremie-fied program image 1.png|Odd's enegry level at almost full power. Just in Time Bringing Aelita back image 1.png Hopper computer21.jpg|''"Frans Hopper"'' talks with Yumi. Franz hopper1.jpg Big bogue 375.jpg|The Interface can broadcast live tv as well. Exploration The count down is over image 1.png|The countdown has run out in Sector 5. Exploration Jeremie watches the Count down image 1.png Unchartered Territory Carthage image 1.png|The screen displays the outside of Sector 5. XANA Awakens Factory interface image 1.png|The Factory Interface as it's just turned on. Routine 249.jpg|An alert appears, indicating that Ulrich's data is nowhere to be found. Sabotage 330.jpg|One of the Scanners is malfunctioning or is destroyed. Un grand jour 210.jpg|A X.A.N.A. alert pops up on the Interface. 12 taelia arrives.png|Another camera showing the elevator. 200px-The Gamma Program.jpg Jeremies Program-1-.jpg 2011-08-14 1506.png|Jeremie behind the Factory Interface in Season 1. Le_pretendant_236.jpg|The screen shows the injury window when a Lyoko Warrior is hit. Surmenage 313.jpg|Aelita heads for the tower seen on the map. Vacances_dans_la_brume_317.jpg|Yumi is shown on the injury window, as well as her ID card. Codigo 2.jpg|Setting a self virtualization program. 18 ulrich vs blok.png|The screen displays when someone is about to face off with a monster. 0000000000000.jpg|The Sector 5 countdown clock on the Interface screen. interface-international.jpg Vacances_dans_la_brume_310.jpg Vacances_dans_la_brume_341.jpg Gravite Zero 272.jpg Codigo 9.jpg Codigo 7.jpg Seeing is Believing Jeremie's Discovery.gif Tumblr m0ectmzzrj1qjtcmlo3 400.png Codigo 5.jpg Codigo 4.jpg Gravite Zero 310.jpg Esprit frappeur 347.jpg Arrow Reloading Program.jpg Season 4 Lyokon locating system-1-.jpg Tumblr m2wbcxVBMu1qlvb12o1 500.png Bragging Rights William is defeated image 1.png Bragging Rights Odd avatar image 1.png Bragging Rights digital map image 1.png Jeremie.jpg Tumblr m3lrktMLiz1rvnp4eo2 500.png Jeremies Program.jpg Tumblr m2wabuGOOi1qlvb12o1 500.png Tumblr m2wanujLpZ1qlvb12o1 500.png Tumblr m3lrktMLiz1rvnp4eo1 500.png Souvenirs 230-1-.jpg Imaget.jpg Untitled.jpg Capture12-1-.png Garage Kids Garage Kids Jeremie's Station.gif Garagekids95 Garagekids94 Garagekids93 Garagekids83 Garagekids74 Garagekids71 Garagekids70 Evolution Evo terre 0141.jpg Evo terre 0087.jpg Compte a rebours 233.jpg Tyron and Henchmen.png LAURA'S VIRTUALIZATION.png Evo terre 0163.jpg Friday 19.jpg Intrusion 415.jpg Intrusion 228.jpg Warriorawakens60 Foolxana12 Warriorawakens77 Rendezvous74 Comment tromper xana 536.jpg The Trap (Evolution) 6.jpg Category:The Factory Category:Needs info Category:Supercomputer Category:Technology Category:Franz Hopper Category:Factory Interface Category:Lab Category:Needs Captions